


Hey Pretty Girl

by Cian_Morgan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Sings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cian_Morgan/pseuds/Cian_Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>songfic to the song hey pretty girl by kip moore. i dont own anything other than a busted up laptop that doesnt even work right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Pretty Girl

He leaned against the wall on the roof, trying to hide as he played the guitar and thought about a certain female that had all his attention. He slowly strummed along to a song and didn't realize he was singing along with the song softly. “Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way, Love's in the air tonight, You can bet you make this ol' boy's day, Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way.” 

He thought about how she was so beautiful and so happy about everything. He couldn't have resisted even if he had fought it about falling in love with her. He just wished she would notice how he felt. He loved how she bit her bottom lip, trying to transcribe janes scribbles. He loved her humor. He loved how she danced with her arms flailing everywhere when she thought she was alone, how she blushed beet red when she finally realized that she wasn't alone. 

“Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance, And the next one after that, Gonna make you mine there's a real good chance, Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance.” He had remembered the night of tonys birthday party, as he watched her dance with Thor and Bruce that he wanted to dance with her and keep dancing with her. He had made his way over to her and offered his hand. “Dance with me?” She gave him a friendly smile like he had watched her give Bruce who had asked her before him. It hit him in the gut how he wanted her to look at him like he was someone special. He pulled her into his arms and danced to a slow song. He didn't want to let her go after but then Steve had asked her to dance. He wanted to rip Steve a new one but he knew he didn't have any right to do so. so he watched her dance with Steve and the rest of all who asked her to dance. Finally he left when he couldn't stand watching her dance with anyone else. 

“Hey pretty girl, it feels so right, Just like it's meant to be, All wrapped up in my arms so tight, Hey pretty girl, it feels so right.” He remembered how she felt in his arms when he had caught her when she had tripped in her brand new six inch heels. He hadn't wanted to let her go at all but he had forced himself to let her go. she fit in his arms like she belonged there. He had wanted to pull her towards his chest and not let her go. He smiled as he straightened her up and stepped away. 

“Life's a long and winding ride, Better have the right one by your side, And happiness don't drag its feet, Time moves faster than you think.” He thought of how she had started dating one of the new agents. no one really liked him and it was telling if Steven fucking Rodgers didn't like you. He had sulked and hid most of the time when she had him around in the tower. Natasha had to drag him out of his nests that he made around the tower. He could see how much it hurt Darcy since they were good friends but he didn’t trust himself not hurt the bastard. He had taken pleasure in helping Steve beat the guys ass when they had found out that he had cheated on Darcy. 

“Hey pretty girl, wanna take you home, My momma's gonna love you, She'll make me sleep on the couch, I know, Hey pretty girl, wanna take you home.” He wanted to take Darcy home to meet his foster mother who had treated him so well. He knew she would make him sleep on the couch while she got his old room but he still wanted Darcy to see part of where he came from. Not just the orphanage and the circus. She had helped him realize how much it was ok to love again. She would love Darcy and try to feed her different baked goods that she had prepared for the visit. 

“Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams, And a house on a piece of land, We'll plant some roots and some apple trees, Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams.” He had bought a piece of land up in New York State that had apple grove and was peaceful and quiet. He took off every so often to go spend time on the land he bought for her. He didn’t have the guts to tell her that he wanted to settle down and build a house for them to live in. hell, he didnt have the guts to tell her he was in love with her. but he tended to the apple grove with a passion. it was his love song to her. 

“Life's a long and winding ride, Better have the right one by your side, Happiness don't drag its feet, And time moves faster than you think” he was pushed by everyone to start dating. natasha was the only one really to know why he hesitated. he hated how darcy started to try and set him up a few of her friends. it hurt that she couldn't see how much it killed him to be getting set up with the woman he loved’s friends. he always made excuses to get out of the dates.

“Hey pretty girl, you did so good, Our baby's got your eyes, And a fighter's heart like I knew she would, Hey pretty girl, you did so good” he closed his eyes and imagined a little girl with his eyes and her hair. she would be a fighter just like her parents. he would have to bail her out when she defended the smaller kids from the older kids. she would kick ass and take names with the other kids but she would be the perfect little princess when it came to her family. he would panic the first time she didn't come home at curfew while darcy just laughed and kissed his cheek. she would remind him that they raised a good kid. 

“Hey pretty girl, when I see the light, And it's my time to go, I'm gonna thank the Lord for a real good life, A pretty little girl and a beautiful wife” he thought about how when he went to meet his maker, he would meet him with a thank you for giving him the best time of his life with her and their kids. if only he got up the nerve to tell her how he felt about her. and knowing him he wouldnt ever get up the courage to tell her how he felt. 

she watched him sing the song slowly. she ached at how much emotion for whoever he was singing it for. she wondered who he sang for and if that person knew how much he cared for them. she sat next to him. “who were you singing for?” he flushed. “didnt realize i was singing. “ she nudged him to keep him talking. “i was thinking of someone im completely in love with. but i will never have the chance with her. she doesnt see me like that” she touched his shoulder. “she is crazy if she doesnt feel like that. your a great guy who is smart and is one of my best friends” she couldnt believe she was telling him to chase after that girl. clint looked at her and searched her eyes before leaning over and kissed her cheek. “thanks darcy.” he sighed and got up to go take his guitar down to his room. he was half away across the roof and put his guitar down and headed back to darcy. she looked up at him in confusion. he pulled her up and close to him and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “what if i told you that i was thinking of you when i was singing that song?” she smiled and kissed him firmly. “then i say, thank god. because i was hoping you would say that.” clint smiled widely.


End file.
